


behind the club

by watyonameisgurl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabblet?, Implied Public Sex, M/M, anyway enjoy :), can this even be considered a drabble if it’s this short, idk - Freeform, like maybe…, lol, or is there another word for something shorter, this fic is like 2 years too late i know but the idea only just came to me recently okay i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watyonameisgurl/pseuds/watyonameisgurl
Summary: Liam’s reaction to fans’ mesh shirt posts
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 33





	behind the club

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but i hope at least someone out there finds it funny lol
> 
> **inspired by[this post](https://yaz-the-spaz.tumblr.com/post/176340295428/jaegyoo-zacefronsbf-liam-payne-at-the-2017)**

Liam’s loving all the reactions to his latest outfit choice. He knew it would be a hit among the fans, particularly the ones of a certain elk who can see the obviousness in it. It was exactly what he was going for. The media, notably, haven’t yet picked up on it, meaning they’ll probably just blatantly ignore it in favor of stirring up some ridiculous new dating rumor or posting yet another exposé on some (made-up) former in-band drama, but it’s not their reactions that matter most to him anyway. Liam scrolls through his timeline, snickering and snorting at all the memes and snarky responses about how gay he looks—already looking forward to when the appropriate amount of time has passed before he can wear the shirt again—when he suddenly stops, letting out a small noise of surprise in the back of his throat, eyebrows raising nearly to his hairline.

“What?” Zayn says, from where he’s sat on the couch right beside Liam, one hand scrolling through his own phone while the other pets at whichever dog is closest on the sofa.

Liam tilts his phone towards Zayn who leans over a bit, falling into Liam a little, bony shoulder pressing into Liam’s bicep to get a better look. And then looks back up at Liam with a completely serious face like he doesn’t see the problem here.

“What?” he says again, having the gall to actually look proper confused this time.

On the screen are two pictures of Liam side by side posing in the mesh shirt, one with a hand resting over his bum and the other with his back arched as he deftly feels himself up a bit. He’d known exactly what he was doing when he posed for those, but it’s not that that gets him. It’s the fact that they’ve been re-posted with the caption: _this says ‘i eat ass behind the club.’_

Spluttering, Liam flails his free hand at his phone, flabbergasted at Zayn. “I mean I know I do, but they’re not supposed to _say_ it.”


End file.
